gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sam Evans
Sam Evans es un chico que llegó al William McKinley High School luego de haber sido transferido desde su colegio anterior, el cual era exclusivo de varones. Fue miembro de New Directions y Mariscal de Campo de los McKinley Titans. En el primer episodio de la tercera temporada se revela que Sam se mudó de Ohio ya que su padre consiguió un trabajo fuera del estado. Es interpretado por Chord Overstreet. Biografía Sam proviene de una familia de bajos recursos económicos, y vive con su hermano Stevie, su hermana Stacy y su padre. Era estudiante de un colegio exclusivamente masculino hasta que se mudó con su familia a Lima, Ohio, y comenzó a asistir al William McKinley High School, donde se unió a New Directions y al equipo de fútbol, sin embargo, posteriormente su padre consiguió un empleo fuera del estado y tuvieron que mudarse. Segunda Temporada En Audition, Sam es un estudiante de la escuela William McKinley High, quien es visto por primera vez moviendo su pie cuando New Directions interpreta "Empire State of Mind" en el patio del colegio. Solamente él y Sunshine Corazon demostraron interés o atención en cuanto a la presentación del grupo de coro, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry. Más tarde, mientras Finn está pegando anuncios para las audiciones del Glee Club, oye a Sam cantando "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" en las duchas del vestuario de chicos, siendo esta escena obviamente un flashback de cuando Will Schuester oye a Finn cantando en las duchas del vestuario. Luego, cuando Finn y Artie hablan de que este último podría unirse al equipo de fútbol para recuperar el amor de Tina, Finn accede a ayudar a Artie si el lo ayuda a convencer a Sam de que vaya a la audición para el Glee Club . Sam accede porque Finn es el popular Mariscal de Campo. Sam se presenta ante Puck, Finn , Artie y Mike y elije cantar "Billionaire" como su canción de audición. Posteriormente, Finn es echado del equipo de fútbol por la nueva entrenadora, Shannon Beiste, acusándolo de intentar obligarla a hacerle decir que no a un chico discapacitado. Luego de esto, Sam no se presenta a la audición. Cuando Finn le pregunta por qué no fue, Sam le responde que quería ir, pero que no se quería arriesgar a ser discriminado de la misma forma que le pasaba a Finn, ya que es el nuevo chico en McKinley y ya se siente como un extraño. Mientras se va, Sam revela que es el nuevo Mariscal de Campo, para el disgusto de Finn. En Grilled Cheesus despues de que Finn vuelve al equipo este le dice a Sam vaya por el costado pero cuando la pelota le llega a Sam, un jugador contrario lo intercepta dislocandole el hombro. Durante Duets el se une al Club Glee y Kurt le pide ser su pareja. Luego de disturbios entre Finn y Kurt acerca de él y de su primer slushie, Kurt renuncia a ser su pareja y entonces se une con Quinn, cantan Lucky y ganan la competencia. Durante la cena en Breadstix Quinn le dice que él debe pagar y no usar los cupones de la cena gratis, ya que estan en una cita desde la cual crean una relacion. En Rocky Horror, hace el papel de Rocky y muestra que se preocupa por su cuerpo e imagen. En Never Been Kissed, Sam usa a Beiste para enfriarse un poco originando problemas con Quinn, que se solucionan en ese capitulo. Al final del mismo, los chicos presentan un mash-up para Beiste: Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind. En The Substitute Sam canta Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella con el resto de New Directions. En Furt, Sam le da un anillo de promesa a Quinn y le dice que la ama, pero Quinn le dice que tal vez. Pero mas tarde le dice que sí, mostrandole que usaba el anillo con el que le propuso noviazgo, por lo cual Sam le pregunta como lo consiguio, ella le responde que la saco de su casillero por que es muy buena con las limas. En Special Education juntos cantan (I've Had) the Time of my Life en las Seccionales. En este mismo capitulo mientras cantan Dog days are Over Sam baila Michael Jackson. En A Very Glee Christmas tiene solos en The Most Wonderful Day of the Year y mientras Rachel canta Merry Christmas Darling Sam sostiene un muerdago sobre la cabeza de Quinn mientras se besan. EnThe Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle es uno de los pocos chicos del equipo que se quedan en este y junto al resto del club cantanThriller/Heads Will Roll. En Comeback, Sam y Quinn terminan su relacion porque Sam se da cuenta de que Quinn aun esta enamorada de Finn y empieza una relacion con Santana. En Blame It On The Alcohol Los chicos deciden empezar a jugar a girar la botella. Sam y Brittany se besan en el juego, lo que a Santana la pone celosa y le grita. Y desde lejos se puede observar a Quinn muy incomoda. En Original Song Santana canta su canción dedicada a Sam, llamada Trouty Mouth (Boca de Pez) a lo que Sam responde que no cantaran esa cancion en la Regionales. Se rumorea que va a cantar una cancion en A Night of Neglect. En Born This Way, Sam utiliza su remera con la inscripción "Trouty Mouth". En Rumors, debido a los chismes de Sue, se sospecha de tener un romance secreto con Quinn y/o Kurt quienes fueron visto visitando un viejo motel. Al final, se reveló que su padre ha perdido su trabajo y su familia ha estado viviendo en un motel por un buen tiempo. Kurt le traía algunas de sus viejas ropas después de verlo en Dalton Academy entregando de pizza como un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Quinn descubrió la verdad, debido a que asistieron a la misma iglesia, y se ofreció a ayudarle a cuidar a su hermano y su hermana Stacy y Stevie. Cuando el resto de Glee descubre esto, todos ellos compran la guitarra de Sam, que se vio obligado a vender, y juntos todos cantan Don't Stop a sus hermanos pequeños. En Prom Queen, va al baile con Rachel, Mercedes y Jesse St, James y canta Friday junto a Puck y a Artie. Mientras Rachel canta Jar of Hearts, Sam le dice a Mercedes que se ve hermosa y la invita a bailar. La foto del baile se la toma junto a Mercedes y a Rachel. En el episodio Funeral se lo ve cantando "Pure Imagination" con el resto del Club Glee. En el final de temporada Sam, participa junto al resto del Club Glee en las Nacionales, obteniendo el doceavo lugar. Despues de volver al colegio, se le ve en una última escena tomado de la mano con Mercedes, lo que demuestra obviamente que tienen una relación; pero en esa misma escena aclaran que aun debe ser solo un secreto entre ellos. Tercera Temporada Si bien Sam no aparece en la premiere de la tercera temporada, en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, cuando Jacob Ben Israel le pregunta a Mercedes si puede confirmar su relación con Sam, ella le dice que eso quedó en el pasado, ya que Sam tuvo que mudarse fuera de Ohio porque su padre consiguió un empleo fuera del estado. Así, nos enteramos que Sam ya no es un estudiante del William McKinley High School. En el episodio Hold On To Sixteen es encontrado por Finn y Rachel en un stripclub, dando espectaculos para apoyar con dinero a su familia, además de que le agrada sentirse deseado. Finn y Rachel lo convencen de volver a McKinley, y lo logran, por lo que regresa en un intento de ganar las seccionales. En su regreso canta Red Solo Cup y todos lo reciben, incluida Santana con un discurso algo agresivo, pero Sam la abraza de todas formas. Luego de eso Quinn le propone regresar ya que piensa que sería un padre para Beth lo cual Sam se niega y luego le dice que hay una parte de la letra de una canción que significa mucho para el que dice "aférrate a los dieciséis" y luego se marcha dejando a Quinn devastada. Más tarde trata de hablar con Mercedes de que lo que tuvieron no fue algo pasajero y que peleara por ella. Finalmente participa en las seccionales teniendo unos solos en Man In The Mirror. Al ganar, se encuentra junto a los demas miembros canatndo We Are Young. thumb|left|New directions Personalidad Sam parece ser un tipo muy dulce y a veces un poco torpe, con un peculiar incomodidad cuando habla, al principio nunca está seguro de qué decir. Como el chico nuevo, todavía está tratando de encontrar su camino dentro de su nueva escuela y parece contenido para hacer amigos. Cuando Finn le ofrece la oportunidad de unirse al Club Glee, Sam parece estar realmente emocionado en la idea, Sam es un chico evidentemente guapo, pero parece meterse en un aprieto fácilmente por la atención que se le da a veces. Se convierte cada vez más consciente sobre su cuerpo, especialmente cuando el Sr. Schuester le sustituye en el papel de Rocky. Aunque Will lo hizo por otras razones, Sam asumio que era porque pidió usar un pantalón mas largo, y que declaró que sintió que tenia grasa desbordando por alrededor de los ajustados pantalones que usaba, a pesar de que Finn, habia asegurado que él está en perfecto estado. Canciones Solos *'Every Rose Has It Thorn' (Audition) *'Billionaire' (Audition) *'Red Solo Cup '(Hold On To Sixteen ) Solos (En un Dueto) *'Lucky' (Quinn) (Duets) *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' (Quinn) (Special Education) *'Baby' (Artie) (Comeback) *'Somebody to Love' (Artie) (Comeback) Solos (En un Número Grupal) *'Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind' (Never Been Kissed) *'Marry You' (Furt) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (A Very Glee Christmas) *'Don't Stop' (Rumours) *'Friday' (Prom Queen) *'Bella Notte' (New York) *'Man In The Mirror' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'We Are Young' (Hold On To Sixteen) Galería Every Rose Has Its Thorn.jpg Images 2.jpg Sam.png SamEvans.jpg Sam E..jpg Chord-overstreet-Glee-Season-2-.jpg Sam 1.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Quam8.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam.jpg 180px-Time of my life.jpg Samtana2.jpg Samtana1.jpg Justin Beiber Experience.jpg 118px-Tumblr_li25ijW9pt1qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Chord-Overstreet1.jpg 123px-Chord-Overstreet-photoshoot-glee-16714918-467-700.jpg 123px-Images_(22).jpg Samabs.jpg GLEE---Lucky-.jpg 166948 285455291493428 225058420866449 788409 1723808439 n.jpg Imgres.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Familia Evans Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Integrante de The Justin Bieber Experience Categoría:Novio de Quinn Categoría:Novio de Santana Categoría:Novio de Mercedes